


the thin line in-between

by candidshot



Series: episodes [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec soon realises that separating his and Magnus's personal and professional lives, is not an easy thing.prompted by S02ep17 sneak peek.





	the thin line in-between

**Author's Note:**

> the Episodes series - basically fics prompted by tv episodes.

"It’s impossible, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

Magnus had magically prepared them dinner in Alec’s office.

“Keeping our professional and personal lives separate”.

Alec nods his thanks as Magnus pours him a glass of champagne. “You feel so? Except for Raphael’s little smug comment, I thought at least our Cabinet Meeting went well”.

“I got that impression too”, Magnus raises his glass in cheers, though his tone doesn’t portray anything being celebrated.

Trying to read Magnus, Alec asks. “Yet, you sound like you’re unhappy with something”.

Magnus takes a sip. “Unhappy is one way of putting it but rather, I’m perplexed”.

Alec hesitates a bit before leaning forward, “Is everything alright?”

The look that Magnus gives him is steady, searching and pleading. “You tell me, Alexander”.

Alec clears his throat. “Tell you what?” his voice embarrassingly hitched.

A frown thickens in Magnus’s forehead and he puts his eating utensils down and sits back in his chair.

“I am many things to you, Alexander. I’m your boyfriend – the man I’ve no doubt you love – but I’m also a downworlder and the High Warlock of Brooklyn but, at present, under none of these capacities am I even close to being OK. Could you possibly guess why?”

Alec too, sits upright in his chair but not before taking up his glass of champagne - his unease, evident with his constant fidgeting. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, I’ve trusted you many times to do the right thing. That’s the man I fell in love with and the man I will always encourage you to be, and even now - I still trust you”.

Alec quietly refills their glasses before hesitantly asking, “So who’s the Magnus in front of me now?”

The question catches Magnus by surprise so he pensively asks, “Who do you want me to be?”

Alec again finishes another glass of champagne. “For now, my boyfriend - and we’re having dinner”.

Magnus isn’t sure what to make of this turn in discussion but it’s also clear as day that Alec is hard at thinking, so he decides to be patient at least until dinner ends. “Very well. Then let’s act accordingly”.

They give themselves a moment to get pass the awkwardness and sudden shift in conversation before Alec mumbles, “I got a visit from my father not too long ago”, his mouth stuff with lobster.

“Oh Robert. Did you have a good father/son bonding time?”

Alec sighs. “Far from it. More like talking about his affair”.

“Oh. So I take it, it wasn’t a pleasant visit”.

“Nope. Mum was devastated when she found out about it”.

“Maryse might be mean at times but, she’s a really attractive woman”.

Alec pulls a playful disgusted face. “No one wants to think about their mother that way but you’re right. She’s a classy woman. I suppose Izzy is the same too”.

Magnus’s chuckle is light-hearted. “Not just Isabelle. I’m already plenty grateful to her for passing on her  _good looks_  gene to you”.

Magnus’s sudden compliments always bring Alec bright embarrassing smiles.  

“Who’s he having this affair with anyways?”

“I don’t know but he said he fell in love”.

Magnus groans. “Don’t we all”. 

“And the worse part, he actually tried to compare that filth to what you and I have going on”.

Magnus scoffs, “people dream big”, then smirks, “everyone wish they could be us”.

Alec laughs, eating the last of his lobster. “By the way, one snap and a 5-star Michelin meal appears in front of me. What can you not do with magic?”

“Make you fall in love with me”, Magnus teases with a grin, before mouthing a kiss.

Alec rolls his eyes. “That’s because you don’t need magic for that”.

They continue to chat about meaningless things and what they’d been doing in the last few days when Alec suddenly takes out his phone.

“Don’t tell me you’re texting while in the middle of dinner with me”, Magnus frowns, obviously not happy. “That’s bad manners, sir”.

“I know. Sorry. I just need to send a quick message and--- ah! I’m done”.

At the same time, Magnus’s phone vibrates with an incoming mail with Alec’s name popping up as the sender. So he looks across the table, “what’s this about?”

Alec shrugs. “Official business. You can read later. I sent it to everyone, actually – Luke, Raphael and Meliorn.

Magnus quickly reads, looking back up to Alec, satisfied.

“It’s official business”, Alec continues, “but you’re my boyfriend and you just made me realise that I want to spill my distress to you and make you make me feel better, so let me tell you this much – you see, my dad was also here on Clave business – and with me being the Head of the Institute, he confided in me some not good news - terrible news, actually.

“Terrible for who?”

“For everyone, I’m afraid. So for the sake of my pledged transparency and keeping my end of the deal as promised, please give me until tomorrow to tell everyone at the same time at the Cabinet Meeting.

Magnus nods, “I suppose this way, they can’t accuse either of us of favouritism”, a proud smile very slowly grazes over his face. “I think everyone will appreciate that approach”.

Alec then suddenly goes to kneel on one knee in front of Magnus in humbly apology as well for their eyes to properly meet. “Magnus, I’m sorry I made you doubt me again”. Magnus nods with a smile, but before he could speak, Alec adds, “and thank you for reminding me of my true mission: to stay true to myself and make a difference”.

In a blink, just as magical as dinner had appeared, it just as suddenly disappears with Magnus holding Alec by the shoulders. “Well that’s what boyfriends are for”, he smiles, further saying, “So what do you say we turn in early tonight? Tomorrow will be a very long and angry day”.

Alec groans. “I dread it already”.

“Well look on the bright side, I get to call you, Mr. Lightwood again”.

Alec laughs, “You’ve picked up a weird fetish”.

“Perhaps. So by all means, don’t hold back in calling me, Mr. Bane”.

And when Alec suddenly goes silent, Magnus could tell he’s already worried about the next day’s meeting – perhaps about to fret the whole night away all by himself.

So Magnus wraps their fingers together. “Alexander, never forget that I trust you 100% not because you’re the Head of the Institute, but because you’re my boyfriend”.

Alec couldn’t find words to express an ample reply, but just before they step through the portal headed for Magnus’s loft for the night, he takes hold of Magnus’s hand, and squeezes it with all his affection.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
